Power Ranger Matrix Force
by Michael S Barber
Summary: Combining all the Power Rangers together, making an epic story of good vs evil. Taking the old renewing them a ether Dread Rangers, or Matrix Ranger. Choose your side Dread or Matrix. All hopes Rely in restoring the Matrix System.


**Power Ranger Matrix Evolution**

**Written By Michael S. Barber**

**Prolog**

Throughout the time Power Rangers have defended the universe from evil. Now that most or all the evil are locked away in multi-dimension prison only the new Rangers can keep them at bay. They call these Rangers Commandos these elite rangers are the jail keepers of these evil being looking to take over the universe.

Until one of their own betrayed them and caused a jail break releasing Zorkdos. The evil being almost nearly destroyed the Power Rangers and a whole planet before he was capture and locked away. The Evil Ranger that freed this evil being also killed his younger brother before him and Zorkdos fled, with several other evil beings. These other being made up 6 warlords as the Evil Ranger take command and was placed second in charge.

Evil is released and no one know what their up to, so the rest of the ranger know the only way they can capture Zorkdos again they would have to reach out to space and time and unite other Power Rangers creating the Matrix Gems , and creating a whole new breed of Power Ranger know as a Matrix Ranger. The Matrix Ranger is a formatted Power Ranger fused with a new power that allows them to travel to multi-dimensions.

The Multi-Dimensions are the recruiting grounds for new Power Rangers. These new Power Rangers will help keep the evil at bay so the new Elite Matrix Commandos can capture Zorkdos. With new power, weapons, and Zords the Power Rangers will be a new rival for the forces of evil in the Multi-universal war known as Matrix Evolution.

**Episode: One Raise of the Red Dragon**

_**Area: Matrix Reconstruction Chamber**_

_**Place: Matrix Ranger Headquarter**_

_**Sector: Hindless Prime Sector**_

The Matrix Reconstruction Chamber created to revive fallen or prehistoric Zords. All that is needed is some type piece of the Zord and it is reformatted into a Matrix Zord. These Zords are given their own dimensional world for them to live and be called upon when needed. There are two types of Zords, Mega, or components Zords. The Mega Zords are the strongest of the Zords and normally can stand on their own, but can be powered up with component Zords. Component Zords are smaller and need each other to form into a Mega Zord or power up one. These Zords are nothing without a Ranger to unite their spirits.

Today they're not going to be reconstructing a Zord but a human being that was wrongly murdered by a brother. Alex was only 16 when he was murder by his brother and left for dead. The chamber was never used to reconstruct a human before and the side effects can be random, but for them to even complete the reconstruction they need a piece of a Zord, so they had a crazy idea, so they placed Alex, Dragon piece, and a Matrix Gem into the Chamber and watched the magic.

The only thing that happens is that Alex's right hand was fused with the Zord piece, and the Power Ranger Morpher. Alex seemed to be perfect shape with memory lost of the events that happen with his brother murdering him. The scientist and other Power Rangers where afraid what would happen if Alex would morph, so they put him in a controlled holding cell until they figure out what Alex can do.

"Alex… Alex… Boy wake your ass up" says a voice lingering over Alex

"No go away noisy person, sleep is vital for my young mind, leave me in piece." Says Alex rolling over.

"Boy I about to leave you in pieces if your ass don't get off that cot." Says the man as you hear power up of a device.

Alex opens one eye and looks at the man. "Oh Axel do we have to do this again." Says Alex as he sees Axel about ready to strike.

Alex leaps out of the cot and Axel splits it in half, as Alex stands up and stretches. Axels regains his stance and leaps for Alex as Alex side steps. As a voice comes over a intercom. "Alex please report to the captain ASAP, and move boy" says the voice as Alex looks at Axel.

"Sorry Axel I can't play anymore the Captain needs me, Man what with the boy." Says Alex as he waves to the disappointed Axel as he sits on the broken cot pouting.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Outer Sector of Hindless Prime**_

A ship exits jump space as it slows to a dead stop launching what looks like escape pods down to the planet's surface. The pods hit as men in black light armor suites steps out as they start rushing for the Matrix Headquarters. As they approach the automated defenses pop out of the ground and starts to fire at the intruders, as the dodge every shot.

As one of the men approaches the door he morphs and knocks down the door with one blow as guards stand in front of them, as a long spike haired man pushes the guard out of the way. As he stands there with his arms crossed.

"I see commander Gates don't spend any time getting his point across getting his messages out, he even sends his second in charge to make sure that message is sent, Welcome Cross the captain been waiting for you." Says the spike haired man as he steps aside.

"Thank you Zone I would look at getting those defenses repaired and upgrade, as elite mystic black power ranger that is some weak ass defenses." Says Cross and he grins at Zone as he walks on through.

_**Hour Two Later**_

_**Captain office**_

Alex walks through the captain's doors as he sees a young short white hair man looking at him as he sits down at the chair in front of the captain. The captain nods at the young man as he steps out as the captain turns to the window looking over the Neo City of Matrix City.

"Alex do you know why I called you here" Says the captain as he still has his back to Alex.

"You feel it time for me to go out into this big world?" Says Alex puzzled and excited.

"You're smart kid that would be one of the reasons, but not only are we giving you wings, but we're going to give you even more training." Says the Captain as he turns around and throws a medal on his desk.

"What's this Captain Ross?" Asked Alex as he picks it up, looking puzzled.

"It's a rank to Cadet Alex, you will report to your trainer Cross the young man will be outside. Good luck and also Alex he will have everything you need to know." Says the Ross as he shacks Alex's hand as he gets up and walks out.

"So you're the little punk they are handing over to me" Says a voice as Alex turns to see the young white haired man.

"Hey I am Alex, I am your trainee." Says Alex as he introduces himself as the Cross knocks his hand away.

"Listen here punk this is no joy ride or field trip you better be ready to kick some ass and take some name here on out your ass is mine and I am not going easy on you. On my team we don't shake hand, smile, and be all cheery and shit, we hard, fast, war machines ready to strike when the time comes, you get me maggot." Screams Cross as Alex stands as straight and looks away from Cross

"Yes, sir! I understand Sir. When is lunch sir?" Asks Alex being a smartass.

Cross looks at Alex and shakes his head as he walks away, as Alex looks puzzled and follows. As Cross other two men are waiting for him at the exit.

"No seriously when is lunch I am hungry, Sir. Sir Do you hear me my stomach is talking riddles and growling like a tiger, it saying feed me Cross." Says Alex as the other two men shake their head in shame.


End file.
